lsdatapediafandomcom-20200214-history
How to Test
These are the methods used to properly and accurate find information on any subject of a hero while testing it: Damage of an Attack/Skill: Simply setup a custom prisoner with 1 round, 1 player on both teams, mix teams off, stats must be turned OFF, KO=NoHP. Set blue team's HP to NONE and set them to NAKED. Red team contains the player with the attack/skill that you want to find out the exact damage on. once the match begins, they will use it on the blue team player, killing them instantly. During the award screen, write down the number listed by the "Maniac" award, as this will be the damage of the first hit on the blue team player. Note; it will ONLY record the damage of the FIRST hit. IE Joust's Maniac Award would only list 8 damage, not 20or32. Warning: '''The player dealing damage must have effort 100% or more effort. If not, the damage will be inaccurate due to effort buff. '''Defense of a Hero: Same settings as before, except the hero whose defense you want to test is on blue team and they are not naked. Have the red team player hit them with Firemage's Meteor, killing them instantly despite wearing gears due to KO=NoHP. Firemage's Meteor is a REQUIREMENT for the test, as it is the largest single-damage hit in the game currently and therefore gives the most accurate results. Additionally, the player dealing damage must have 100% or more effort, as less than that will result in an effort buff. The effort of the hero being defense-tested does not matter. The first hit will determine the heroe's Total base damage reduction. After that you will need to use Boxing Trophy or Cursed Pirate Hat to remove gears of the hero to test each individual gear and various combinations of them as you wish. Additionally, it is actually far more accurate to use a 1v4 or larger scenario with meteor on the solo player's side as this provides larger numbers to work with for more accuraccy. 1v8 would be ideal, but 1v4 is much easier to accomplish. Skill Cooldown: Go into a room without any custom settings or team size difference. Use the skill. Record using it and do not stop recording until the skill has recharged. Use the video's duration to check how long it took to recharge. Attack Range: This is actually quite difficult, and the most I can do is mention that the bottom left part of the large K in HeadQuarters is equal to 2 hero circles. Use that to guage the range of attacks and hitbox repositioning. Hero's Speed: I used Wild West's 3platform variation''(Minimap Looks like: l_u_| )'' and walked from right to left along the bottom bridge, then ran from left to right. Make sure to set Speed-20% custom option to the battle, allowing the walk to take longer and thus be slightly more accurate. Use the skill cooldown method to find out how many seconds it took. Divid the time by the total number of circles in the between the furthest left and right points on the map. IE If it took you 8 seconds to walk from the left edge to the right edge, that is a 5.8cps(after increasing by 25% to account for -20% speed loss). The Wild West's 3platform variation has a total width of 58 circles along the bridge at the bottom. NOTE: For testing their base walk and run speed, the hero must ONLY have their weapon. They must be stripped of their armor&helm&trinket or the results will be innaccurate. Additionally, retest with each gear to find out the difference in speed by the use of the equipment. The testing formula for speed is as follows: 58 / (Seconds it takes to walk/run from bottom left to bottom right in a straight line) *1.25=Hero's walk/run speeds. IE: (A hero takes 20seconds to walk) / 58 * 1.25 = 3.625 circles per second